Memoria
by Shingryu Inazuma
Summary: ¿Que registra el corazón? El final y adios de un gran amor. Mi primer fic de esta pareja. Es un DracoBlaise. SLASH. One Shot.


_**Memoria  
**__Shingryu Aredhel Inazuma  
_

_**¿Que es la historia sin registro? ¿Que es la historia sin memoria? ¿Quien la cuenta? ¿Quien la inventa? ¿Quien la olvida? ¿Quien la borra?**_**  
**_  
__Los curiosos ojos de cuatro pequeños se hallaban fijos en él, en la espera de su relato acerca del abuelito que no conocían, ya que solo habían visto su rostro en una vieja fotografía, pero como para todos los niños, eso había sido suficiente para que empezaran con la preguntadera.__  
__Sin embargo, su abuelo no les estaba prestando ni pizca de atención. Su mirada estaba como perdida en el infinito.___

_Los ojos de Blaise se posaron en sus nietos en cuanto escuchó sus reclamos, había prometido una historia y se había perdido en los recuerdos. Je, se estaba volviendo viejo.___

_**¿Que recuerda la cabeza? lo que entiende, lo que piensa. ¿Quien la cuenta? ¿Quien la inventa? ¿Que es la historia sin memoria?**__**  
**__  
__La historia había comenzado cuando él había entrado al colegio de Howarts y allí le habían asignado a la casa de Slytherin. Estaba más que nervioso por que él era Zabini, el último de todos en ser llamado. Pero en cuanto llegó a la mesa, un pequeño de su edad con los ojos grises y el pelo rubio más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás le sonrió y le dio la bienvenida.___

_No obstante, todos esos bellos recuerdos se opacaban fácilmente con las imágenes de la guerra y la pérdida.__  
__Con la imagen de aquella última mirada.___

_**¿Que registrara el corazón? El final y adiós de un gran amor**__**  
**__  
__Pero se empeñó en recordar lo bueno, lo hermoso, lo que los había hecho felices en esos años, tan lejanos ahora, tan presentes aún. Y es que solo fueron siete años, pero también los mejores, los años en los que vivió todo, en que lo sintió y experimentó todo, los años en los que aprendió tantas cosas. El primer amor, el único. El primer beso… todas sus primeras veces, siempre con él.__  
__Por escasos segundos, el eco de su risa llegó a su mente… y él que todavía se preguntaba si algún día volvería. Pero no. Nadie volvía de la muerte.___

_**¿Cuanto pasa? ¿Cuanto queda? ¿Que nos marca y deja huella? Que difícil la memoria del que todavía espera**__****_

_Tiempo después de la batalla se habría de preguntar si acaso hubiera podido evitarlo. Si tan solo hubiera visto unos segundos antes ese rayo de luz verde que le arrebató la vida en un instante.__  
__Quizás, pero el hubiera no existe… ni siquiera en el mundo mágico___

_**Cuanto duelo, cuanta pena para no tenerte cerca. Que fugaz, que traicionera la memoria del que queda**__**  
**__  
__Los pequeños escuchaban entusiasmados como su abuelo les contaba sobre Howarts, con sus pasillos larguísimos, su bosque prohibido, su calamar gigante, sus torres, sus mazmorras, su lago…__  
__Y fue en el lago, una tarde, cuando el sol casi se ocultaba que Draco le había preguntado aquello que quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre.__  
__"¿Me recordarás si alguna vez ya no estamos juntos, Blaise? ¿Te acordarás siquiera de mi si algún día yo ya no estoy aquí?"__  
__Desde luego, su respuesta había sido que sí, y todavía mantenía esa promesa. Todavía lo recordaba a pesar del paso de los años… tantos años.___

_**¿Que es la historia sin recuerdos, sin olvidos, sin encuentros? ¿Quien nos llora? ¿Quien nos deja? ¿Quien nos banca en lo que resta?**__**  
**__  
__Y otra vez los recuerdos amargos, otra vez el sonido de aquella voz lanzando la maldición que se llevaría la vida de lo que más amaba y de cómo todo en aquel momento dejó de importar, recuerdos de cómo él bajó su varita y comenzó a alejarse del campo de batalla sin preocuparse por esquivar las maldiciones que surcaban el lugar, sin que ya le importara nada.___

_**¿Que me importa lo que pase sin memoria para amarte? ¿Quien la cuenta? ¿Quien la inventa? ¿Que es la historia sin memoria?**__**  
**_**  
**_En su mente solo estaba el recuerdo de esos ojos de plata apagándose mientras su cuerpo caía inerte al suelo, ya sin vida._  
_Y era esa última imagen la que nunca había sacado de su mente. La que invadía sus sueños noche tras noche._  
_  
__**¿Que registrara el corazón? El ultimo adiós de un gran amor.**__**  
**__  
__Y fue siguiendo ese hilo de recuerdos hasta que, inesperadamente, sonrió y los pequeños se entusiasmaron por que sabían que ahora contaría como fue que el abuelito Blaise había adoptado a sus papás.___

_Alejándose de los ruidos infernales, con el alma hecha pedazos y el corazón destrozado, de repente, oyó unos sollozos a su lado que lo frenaron en seco. Giró sobre sí mismo para encontrarse con dos niños de cuatro y dos años, un niño y una niña respectivamente. A su lado, se hallaban lo que alguna vez habían sido sus padres.__  
__Y solo le bastó un segundo para comprender, aun en su estado de aturdimiento, que ellos eran como él, que ellos también habían perdido a alguien importante, lo mas importante, que estaban solo… igual que él.__  
__Miró al cielo y se preguntó si Draco lo había guiado hasta allí, o si había sido Dios en un intento de devolverle un poco, solo un poco, los sentimientos al corazón.__  
__Y fue por el recuerdo de Draco que decidió no rendirse, no dejarse morir. Fue por él que se había llevado a esos niños consigo y los había criado como suyos, con la confianza de que, en donde estuviera, Draco velaría por ellos. Por los ahora tres herederos de los Zabini y los Malfoy.___

_**Y así fuiste mi bandera, mi estandarte sin fronteras. No perdimos el camino porque te sentí conmigo**___

_Una suave risa escapó de sus labios cuando los pequeños se empeñaron en creer, muy a pesar del hecho de que sus padres eran adoptados, que ellos eran rubios debido a su abuelo Draco.__  
__Se levantó de su silla del jardín por que sus nietos insistieron en arrastrarlo a la cocina para buscar un bocadillo. Y es que para que tiene uno cientos de elfos si aún a su edad debía andar levantándose.___

_**Y así fuiste mi después y por siempre mi recién**__**  
**__  
__No notó la presencia de aquella figura etérea que se hallaba posada sobre el tejado de la casa, contemplándolo. El rubio cabello ondeó con el viento primaveral tal y como lo hacía cuando vivía. Sonrió con cariño al hombre, ahora mayor, que entraba en la casa rodeado de cuatro niños. __  
__"Gracias…. Por no olvidarme"___

_**Soy quien soy por nuestra historia. Soy quien soy por tu memoria**_


End file.
